


crash and burn

by cottonmatcha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Domestic Violence, Eventual Smut, I finally make a fic where tobio has to suffer, M/M, atsukage, office worker Atsumu, read trigger warnings, writer tobio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottonmatcha/pseuds/cottonmatcha
Summary: Atsumu just needs to sleep but the loud moans and violent banging from the apartment upstairs keeps him awake. He is at his wits end, he's finally able to meet the owner of the noisy apartment. So what if he is pretty?But once Atsumu finds out more, he realizes that the man is more than his pretty face. Not to add behind that pretty face, he hides many ugly secrets.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	crash and burn

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this work is for non anime-fandom but this had been siting in my laptop for way too long so I decided to post it as atsukage work. Update will be fast because this work is finished already but I still need to edit some. first chapter is short because I just want to give some background story before we jump into the real plot.
> 
> Warning : This will contain abusive relationship, violence, and some triggering stuff like panic attack or mental breakdown. If you're uncomfortable with this them, please back off.

_“Ugh, again.”_

_“Yes! Harder!”_

The muffled moan was getting louder and the guy who got fucked probably had it good. Whoever they were, they must be having a stamina of horse because it was two in the morning and they were still fucking. Atsumu pressed the pillow against his ear harder, hoping to block the wanton noises that coming from the ceiling. The apartment had thin walls and the couple who lived above his floor had been fucking for hours, not giving a single damn to him who just wanted to sleep.

“I couldn’t sleep a wink.” Atsumu groaned, getting up from his bed to get a glass of water.

Glancing at the clock, he clicked his tongue in annoyance. It seemed like he wouldn’t be able to get proper sleep and had to go to work feeling exhausted _again_.

“How many days is this now? I can’t sleep with the sound of them screwing.”

He just moved to his current apartment a week ago since the old one was far from his working place. The price was good and the location was also decent even though the building was small. Everything went well until one night he heard a loud banging which followed by creaking sound of bed and _moans_. Sex was a normal thing for him, he had one-night stands or flings but it was occasional, just when he needed to fulfill his sexual desire. Meanwhile his neighbor did it _every day_ , which should be fine if they weren’t too loud and Atsumu didn’t need his deserved rest.

“I’ll just talk to them tomorrow.”

And just like what Atsumu expected, he didn’t manage to sleep as he walked out of his apartment with visible eye-bags. Once the couple _finally_ stopped with their activity, the sun was already up and he needed to get ready for work. This had been going for five days in a row and if this continued, he would die out of exhaustion. As if his endless overtime work wouldn’t kill him already.

He glared at the certain balcony on the second floor, the one that was right above his own. He didn’t care how good the dick was, he wished they would tone it down. How could the other neighbors didn’t file any complain to the landlord? The three-floors building was small and they also had thin walls, even when someone talked loudly, it could be heard easily and people were really ignoring the screams and moans from that certain room? Unbelievable.

Now that he thought about it again, he had actually never seen or met whoever lived upstairs. He wondered what kind of people who fuck like rabbits in heat. Weren’t they exhausted after doing it several times? Were they jobless that they kept doing it until morning?

His thought was interrupted when he saw the door from _that_ balcony slid open. He didn’t know what to expect but he was a bit surprised that a man stepped out, looking way too normal than what he imagined. Not like there was a rule that someone who had sex for hours every night had to look lousy though. The man looked young, probably younger than him and Atsumu wasn’t sure if this was the right word to describe him but he looked… innocent. His black hair was blown by the wind as he rested his elbows on the railing and that was when Atsumu made eye contact with him.

 _Pretty_. Even from the distance, he could see clearly that the man had pretty face and slim build. It seemed like he had been staring for too long that the man had to look away with a blush on his face, fidgeting a little before rushing inside. Atsumu couldn’t help to snort. For someone who had been fucking every night, the man was surprisingly acting shy. He checked on his wristwatch and sighed when he realized that he was late to work.

Since he was already late, might as well get a cup of coffee to keep him awake and sane enough at work.

**

Today was a rare day where Atsumu didn’t have to work overtime. His boss decided to send him home early just because he was in a good mood. He shrugged it off and wasn’t going to complain because this wouldn’t happen again in near future.

It was almost dinner time and Atsumu decided to stop by the convenient store, wanting to buy quick meal before he could pass out on the bed. He was too tired to eat outside and all he wanted to do right now was sleep. If his neighbor decided to fuck again, at least he could catch some sleep before they started. He wished they wouldn’t though. But just in case…

He checked on his phone as he lined up to pay his stuff, not caring about his surroundings. Not until he heard a small gasp coming from behind. Turning around, he was met with a pair of widened blue eyes. It was his neighbor, that man with a black hair he saw on the balcony this morning. Upon closer look, Atsumu couldn’t help to stare at him. He indeed got a pretty face with dark blue eyes and slightly pouty lips. The oversized hoodie and baggy pants somehow made him look fluffy which emphasized the innocent appearance. Which was a weird impression, considering what the man had been doing every night.

Atsumu tried to give him a friendly smile but the other avoided his gaze, eyes darting around before looking at the ground. The reaction made him raise an eyebrow in confusion. The black-haired man was nervous and he didn’t know what was the reason. Before he could think further, the line moved forward and it was his turn to pay. He paid what he wanted to buy and stepped outside the convenient store. Instead of leaving, he decided to wait outside. Not sure why he did it. Maybe because he wanted to know more about his mysterious neighbor.

“Hello.” He immediately greeted the black-haired man as soon as he stepped outside.

The black-haired man gasped when he noticed that Atsumu had been waiting for him outside. He eyed him nervously, gripping the plastic bag in his hand tightly. Atsumu felt like he just cornered a wounded animal which made him feel bad and he considered to leave the man alone. But then the man replied with a small voice.

“Uhm, hello.”

“In case you don’t know, we live in same building and my place is right below yours.”

“Oh, okay.”

He could see how the man relaxed a bit and Atsumu gained more confidence to interact with him.

“Are you going back? We can walk together if you want.”

The man looked at him warily and Atsumu smiled to convince him that he wasn’t a bad person. Eventually he nodded and started walking with hesitant step. They were heading to their apartment in silence. Atsumu secretly glanced at the man beside him, noticing how long his eyelashes were and how sharp his nose was. He also noticed that they were about same height but maybe the man was a little bit taller than him since he was currently wearing his working shoes. All the conversation he had planned and questions he had wanted to ask were forgotten because observing the man was more interesting.

“Uhm, can you stop staring at me?”

Atsumu blushed when he got caught. The secret glances somehow turned into a full stare and he didn’t realize it until the man called him out. He felt ashamed for making him uncomfortable. So what if he was pretty?

“Oh, I am sorry. I don’t mean-I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I was just ugh—I am just.. sorry.” He finished lamely.

“It’s okay.” He chuckled at the flustered Atsumu.

The atmosphere became lighter and the black-haired man wasn’t as tense as before. It was Atsumu who started the conversation while the other was listening, sometimes giving short answer. They reached their destination and Atsumu realized that he still didn’t know the man’s name.

“Wait, I don’t know your name. We actually haven’t introduced each other.”

“Oh, you’re right. I am Kageyama Tobio.”

Kageyama Tobio. A pretty name for a pretty human.

“I am Atsumu. Miya Atsumu.”

They stood in front of their apartment building awkwardly, not knowing how to end the conversation after the introduction. Atsumu considered himself as very chatty person that sometimes his friends told him to shut up because he was never running out of words. But right now, in front of Tobio, he didn’t know what to say.

“Uhm, I should go back now. Nice to meet you, Miya-san.”

“Just call me Atsumu. We can drop the formality since we are neighbour.”

Tobio’s lips curled up slightly as a hint of smile. “Okay, Atsumu-san.”

As Tobio walked away, Atsumu suddenly remembered _why_ he wanted to talk with the man. Tobio might be pretty and he would totally fuck him every night but still, the man wasn’t his and he also needed a good rest after five days in a row not being able to sleep properly.

“Tobio-kun! Wait!”

He slightly ran towards Tobio who was about to climb the stairs. His blue eyes looked at him curiously with and his resolve to complain almost crumbled. Almost.

“Uh, first of all, I am sorry for saying this and I don’t mean to tell you what to do but..” Atsumu scratched his neck, feeling embarrassed all of sudden. “I hope you can.. you know.. you can tone down the voice when you- uh you’re doing stuff at night. I am trying to sleep.”

The way Tobio’s face went red within a second made Atsumu feel sorry for mentioning it but he really _needed_ a good sleep.

“Oh uh.. I-I-I…” Tobio stuttered, face was getting redder as he tried to form a proper word. “I-I will try- I will-”

Since it seemed like Tobio wasn’t able to string a coherent sentence, he just bowed at Atsumu before rushed upstairs. Maybe he was too embarrassed which was valid reason and Atsumu couldn’t blame him for running away. At least he managed to deliver his message and he sighed in relief, thinking about a good rest he would have later at night.

Tobio seemed like a nice person and Atsumu still wanted to know more about him.

Walking towards his place, Atsumu could only think about pretty blue eyes.

**

_THUD THUD THUD_

_“Fuck yes. Harder!”_

The sound of creaking bed and loud thud of the headboard hitting the wall was too much as Atsumu pressed the pillow harder against his ear. It was even louder than before and he couldn’t help to curse. They actually started fucking earlier than usual, just after he finished his dinner. 

In conclusion, Tobio wasn’t _that_ nice. This felt like a fuck you to him and he would make sure the next time he met the man, he would just drop the nice charade and blast his ass.

No matter how innocent he looked. No matter how pretty Tobio was.

He would give him a piece of his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
